Creciendo juntos -Paralel 3-
by shiosaku
Summary: Cuando dos personas están destinadas a conocerse, no importa cuantos caminos diferentes se tomen, al final estos se unirán, en un punto, para seguir juntos o separase. ALERTA Mabfica.
1. Capítulo 01: Nr mfvez znrtz

**(Si que me lo tenía escondido, ¿verdad? Pues bien, este será el último paralelo a mi historia Creciendo juntos, metiendo una pareja que si bien tengo la seguridad que no será canon, al menos me gustaría dedicarle este mismo. Sé que a muchos no les va a gustar, sé que a otros si, pero descuiden, como ven tengo 3 paralelos, so alguno de los 3 deben llamarle la atención. "¿Por qué no Wendip?" En lo personal, aún desde la primera temporada de GF, no me gustó esa pareja, y para hacer un buen relato, tiene que gustarme, o al menos así lo pienso yo, espero no ofender a nadie. Los títulos son en código Atbash, y los avances son combinado de ese más Letter-Number, para dar un poco más de ambiente a la serie. Bueno, espero que les guste, si es así por favor dejen su me gusta, y comenten cualquier cosa que deseen decirme. Está mi twitter (ShiosakuNewgate) por si tienen alguna pregunta, es más rápido verlos por ahí, y sin más que decir por el momento, disfruten).**

Mabel se despertó llena de energía. Ese era el gran día en el que saldría al centro comercial, a esa nueva tienda que le habían contado sus amigas, tristes por no poder ir con ella, ya que ninguna se hallaba en la ciudad en ese momento. Tendría que ir con alguien más, por suerte pudo "convencer" a su hermano gemelo Diper para que la acompañase, pero tenía que ir bien arreglada; se levantó temprano para poder bañarse y arreglarse a tiempo para la ocasión, con un pantalón de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes morada, un chaleco de mezclilla y unos converse rojos. Se miró al espejo muy convencida de su elegante look, y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción regresó a la habitación para cerciorarse que él no se hubiera dormido otra vez, a pesar que lo despertó antes de meterse en el baño.

El chico estaba precisamente saliendo de la habitación, con una toalla al hombro y su ropa en las manos.

\- Date prisa- le ordenó Mabel ansiosa-. No quiero que salgamos tarde.

\- Aún no hemos almorzado, no podemos irnos así- le recordó Diper con fastidio, expresando su desinterés por salir a tiempo-. Además, aún es muy temprano, tenemos tiempo.

\- Bien, pero no tardes- respondió Mabel apresurándolo.

El chico farfulló, pero no tenía ánimos de discutir en ese momento, mucho menos pasar interminable tiempo en una tienda de ropa mientras Mabel escogía que se le veía bien y que no, pero qué podía hacer, "se lo debía".

Aún no daba el mediodía cuando Diper terminó de arreglarse, con un conjunto parecido al de Mabel, sólo cambiando la blusa por una playera morada. Mabel sugirió eso de vestirse acordes, y a pesar de que él no quería acompañarla, la idea no le pareció tan mala, y la aceptó de buena manera.

Bajaron los dos a almorzar, y su madre se impresionó al verlos así.

\- Vaya, que bien se ven, ¿irán a algún lado?

\- Si, iremos al centro comercial, necesito ropa nueva- respondió Mabel con un dejo soñador-. Mis amigas me han contado de una nueva tienda que tiene la mejor calidad, y quiero ir a verla.

\- ¿Tú también hijo? - le preguntó su padre, impresionado de que accediera "voluntariamente".

\- Bueno, necesito salir a despejarme… por cierto, gracias por la nueva gorra, la necesitaba para cuando haya sol, aunque hoy día está algo nublado- agradeció Diper intentando desviar el tema.

\- Y las blusas que me trajiste son hermosas mamá, muchas gracias- agradeció Mabel con mucho ánimo y un dejo soñador-. Y el llavero también me encantó papá, se nota que se la pasaron bien en sus vacaciones.

\- Claro, aunque fue un fastidio ir de lado a lado, el viaje valió la pena- aclaró su madre sirviendo el almuerzo, mientras les platicaba las maravillas que habían visto al viajar por todo el país.

El resto de la hora de la comida fue eso, la plática de sus padres acerca de sus vacaciones. Al menos a Mabel se le olvidó por ese momento que tenían que irse pronto, pero para mala suerte del chico, cuando ella hubo terminado de comer, se levantó de la mesa para irse (para su suerte él ya había acabado también, aunque sabía que, si no lo hubiera hecho, ella lo hubiera llevado a la fuerza). Se despidieron de sus padres, y su madre propuso a Mabel que ella pagaría la mitad de lo que comprara, lo cual fue más alivio para Diper, ya que sabía que él sería quién pagaría al final del día, por ser el único que tenía el hábito de ahorrar.

Llegaron al centro comercial, y como de costumbre en esa época de vacaciones, el lugar estaba muy aglomerado. Diper sentía sus pies cada vez más pesados conforme iban llegando a su destino, la nueva tienda de ropa "Northwest Fashion Shop". Mabel estaba muy emocionada por llegar, y esta emoción se intensificó al ver el enorme letrero de neón que colgaba en la entrada del mismo. La publicidad del mismo era muy llamativa, decía que ahí se podía encontrar solo lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque ella sería la que juzgaría eso. Diper en cambio lo único que veía era un simple lugar más donde se vendía un montón de ropa, pensando en que la única diferencia entre esa y las demás tiendas del lugar era su exageradamente vistoso letrero, y qué decir de la tienda, que ocupaba casi toda la mitad de ese piso en cuestión. También vio la enorme fila que había para entrar, que daba la sensación que entrarían a una discoteca en lugar que a una tienda de ropa (en especial por el guardia que vigilaba la puerta, algo musculoso para solo vigilar esa tienda), y Diper rogó porque ese hecho desanimara a Mabel, pero al contrario de eso, simplemente se formó al final de la fila, atrás de una chica de unos 25 años.

\- Mabel, está demasiado lleno, podemos ir a otra tienda de ropa- suplicó Diper asustado de la fila.

\- Pero Diper, solo hoy por apertura es un 15% de descuento, si vengo otro día será el precio normal- se quejó Mabel inamovible-. Además, todas las tiendas ya les di la vuelta muchas veces, no hay nada bueno para mí.

Diper farfulló, la conocía bien, y sabía que ahora que tenía el deseo de entrar, nada ni nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

\- Bien, pero iré a comprar algo para beber, se nota que estaremos aquí un buen rato- dijo el chico rendido.

\- No me dejes sola- se quejó Mabel-. Tú me prometiste que me acompañarías.

\- No tardaré, solo iré y regreso, prometo traerte algo…

\- Mejor iré yo- lo detuvo Mabel cruzándose de brazos-. Te conozco, estoy segura de que de alguna forma harás para perder el tiempo, y no puedo permitirlo.

\- Mabel, no puedo quedarme en esta fila eternamente- se quejó Diper fastidiado-. No parece siquiera avanzar.

Para ironía del momento, la fila avanzó un par de espacios más, y Mabel lo miró con solo una cosa dibujada en su rostro: "¿Decías?"

\- No tardaré- le dijo Mabel triunfante.

Diper gruñó y se recargó en el vitral sin salir de la fila, pero eso le importó poco a Mabel. La chica buscó rápidamente la fuente de sodas más cercana, pero antes, tenía que atender algo más urgente, la verdadera razón por la cual había decidido ir en lugar de su hermano. Sus infinitas vueltas por ese lugar la hicieron localizar rápidamente su objetivo, el baño. No había nadie al parecer, algo bastante raro para Mabel, ya que el baño siempre está lleno, en especial en esos días. Lo atribuyó a su suerte y entró al primer cubículo. Justo en el momento que creía que no había nadie más que ella ahí, escuchó a alguien más en ese lugar.

\- ¿Han llegado mis padres? - preguntó una chica, y como no escuchó ninguna contestación, Mabel supuso que hablaba por teléfono-. Sí, tengo que irme antes de que sea más tarde, por suerte traje el carro… no, con él jamás, supongo que me iré a pasar el rato en el club y ya más noche regresaré a casa, tengo un cambio de ropa… gracias chicas, no sé cómo agradecerles.

Mabel se levantó lentamente, y trató de salir sin llamar la atención. Sentía que escuchó algo que no debió. Para su mala suerte, mientras se apoyaba, su mano resbaló y accionó la carga de agua. Eso seguramente llamaría la atención.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó aquella chica, asustada.

Mabel salió lentamente del cubículo, luego de haberse acomodado la ropa, y miró al fin a aquella chica. Era rubia y blanca, con unos hermosos ojos azules. Tenía un uniforme rojo brillante (que constaba de saco y falda de tubo) y su largo pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención escuchar- se disculpó Mabel apenada.

\- Bueno, pensé que eras alguien importante- espetó la chica sin darle importancia a Mabel, lo cual hizo que se molestara-. No te conozco, pensé que eras alguien más.

Mabel estuvo a punto de discutir con ella por su actitud tan arrogante, pero, recordó la conversación que había tenido hacía un momento, y quiso ayudarla.

\- ¿Estás tratando de salir de aquí? - preguntó Mabel curiosa.

\- Ese no es tu problema- le dijo ella cortante, y se metió en el cubículo que tenía cerca para cambiarse.

\- Solo quiero ayudarte- insistió Mabel parándose fuera del mismo-. Si lo que quieres es salir de este lugar, yo te puedo ayudar, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

\- ¿Y por qué querrías ayudarme? - preguntó la chica con interés, pero a la vez incrédula-. No me conoces, ni sabes por qué quiero irme.

\- Tienes razón, pero tú eres una chica con problemas, y yo tengo la solución de ese problema, ¿por qué no querría ayudarte? - respondió Mabel sin dar mucho rodeo.

Pasó un rato sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada más, hasta que Pacífica salió del cubículo con una blusa beige sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, sosteniendo en su mano una gabardina crema, así como un sombrero y gafas oscuras.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó la chica.

\- Me llamo Mabel, ¿y tú? - preguntó Mabel sonriendo.

\- Pacífica… no tengo mucho tiempo, así que, tenemos que irnos ya.

Mabel asintió efusivamente y ambas chicas salieron del baño con sigilo, antes Pacífica poniéndose su gabardina, el sombrero y los lentes.

Aquello podría ser una película cómica muy interesante de ver para cualquier persona. Las dos chicas intentaban "escabullirse" por el lugar, poniéndose detrás del primer muro que veían, revisando si no eran seguidas por nadie, sin darse cuenta que todos los que pasaban a su lado se les quedaban viendo con incredulidad, burla, y en algunos casos, miedo. A pesar de ello, sin mucho problema, lograron llegar a la puerta trasera (sin que nadie de seguridad las detuviera por actitud sospechosa), y ahí Pacífica buscó rápidamente con la mirada su carro. Lo halló sin mucho problema, y Mabel la acompañó para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva.

\- Bueno, al final sí que me ayudaste- respondió Pacífica calmada al entrar en su elegante convertible rojo-. Creo que lo pude haber hecho bien sola, pero contigo fue más rápido.

\- Gracias, fue un placer ayudarte- dijo Mabel, indecisa de si lo que le había dicho Pacífica fue un cumplido.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?, iré a un club no muy lejos de aquí, podríamos pasar un buen rato ahí.

\- Sería un placer- comenzó Mabel a punto de aceptar, pero entonces recordó algo que se le estaba escapando-. Pero tengo que regresar, mi hermano me debe estar esperando, lo dejé que me cuidara mi lugar en la nueva tienda de ropa.

\- ¿La tienda Northwest? - preguntó Pacífica con mucho interés.

\- Si. Mis amigas me platicaron de ella, dicen que tiene la más alta selección de ropa de diseñadores extranjeros, de cualquier tienda en el país, o al menos eso tengo que ir… lástima que no te quedes, me gustaría tener el punto de vista de una amiga.

Pacífica desvió la mirada, y Mabel se le hizo ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Quizá en otra ocasión, en otro lugar… comenzó Pacífica, casi susurrando, entonces dio un respingo, como si se acordase de algo, y rápidamente buscó en la guantera, de ahí, sacó un sobre blanco, que le entregó a Mabel-. Ten, al menos toma esto, estoy segura de que te va a encantar.

\- Gracias- agradeció Mabel con dejo soñador, era el primer regalo de su nueva amiga, y se sentía mal por no poder darle algo-. Podemos cambiar números, por si algún día podemos coincidir para ir de compras.

\- No es mala idea- coincidió Pacifica sacando su celular de su gabardina, uno muy moderno, con una carcasa que parecía ser de oro puro.

Las chicas intercambiaron números y siguieron charlando un poco más acerca de qué podrían hacer cuando salieran juntas. A Mabel le hubiera gustado charlar un poco más con ella, pero debía volver, probablemente Diper estaría furioso con ella en ese momento.

\- Buena suerte Pacífica- le deseó Mabel con sinceridad-. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

\- Yo también- contestó Pacífica también sonriendo, y arrancó su carro.

Mabel se quedó ahí mientras Pacífica se iba de ahí, mirándola de lejos, deseando que el día que se volvieran a ver no tardara mucho. Sentía que podía llegar a ser muy especial para ella. Entonces recordó el regalo que le había dado, y abrió el sobre. Se le quedó viendo, pensando que sería alguna tarjeta de agradecimiento o algo similar, pero, al leer bien su contenido, gritó tan fuerte que se pudo oír en todo el estacionamiento.

Regresó corriendo a la tienda, donde Diper ya esperaba en la puerta, dejando pasar a una chica antes que él. Al ver a Mabel, la miró con mucha molestia, pero a Mabel no le importaba, tenía en sus manos algo que hacía que valiera la pena cualquier castigo o reclamo que viniera de él. Le mostró al guardia el vale que sostenía en su mano, y luego de abrir los ojos impresionado, la dejó pasar en ese instante. Diper la siguió extrañado, pensando en qué podía ser lo que Mabel le había enseñado. Ella en cambio se sentía muy feliz, y la próxima vez que la viera tenía que agradecérselo, por lo que decidió comprarle algo que le quedara bien a su nueva amiga, algo que no sería gran problema por el increíble vale de 90% que le había regalado. En realidad, todo había valido la pena.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fanfic.**

 **(Avance:** **15-26 15-18-13-22-26 22-13-7-9-22 22-15 26-14-12-9 2 15-26 26-14-18-8-7-26-23 22-8 14-26-8 23-22-15-20-26-23-26 23-22 15-12 10-6-22 11-26-9-22-24-22** **).**


	2. (Preview) Capítulo 02

Mabel esperaba impaciente. Aún quedaban 15 minutos para la hora, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por verla, por eso llegó más que temprano. Su look era fresco, y su cabello estaba muy arreglado. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que estaba tan ansiosa por reunirse con alguien, ni siquiera con su ex, que la quería tanto, había sentido esa emoción.

Al fin, al cabo de un par de minutos más, se divisó a lo lejos el deportivo de Pacífica, y Mabel se levantó de golpe de la banca para recibirla. La rubia se detuvo frente a ella, y la invitó a entrar.

\- Me alegro de verte- le dijo Pacífica saludándola sonriente-. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, y no tenía idea de qué ponerme.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de venir?- le reclamó Mabel, pero sin dejar de sonreír-. Yo no me había emocionado tanto en mi vida, gracias Pacífica.

Pacífica entonces se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mabel, no supo si de agradecimiento, o de emoción, pero al alejarse un poco, se le veía sonrojada.

\- Bien, vamos- dijo Pacífica arrancando el carro, aún con la cara roja, y se puso unos lentes de sol.


	3. Capítulo 02: Jfrvm hlb vm ivzorwzw

**(Buenas noches chicos. Este es un capítulo medio ligero que les traigo el día de hoy. Haré lo posible por actualizar esta y la otra historia más seguido, ya había explicado en la historia principal que la actualizo más seguido por que esa si está completa, pero estas dos no. No se olviden de seguirme en Twitter para estar informados de cuando subo nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por su incondicional apoyo).**

De no haber sido por el increíble descuento regalado por Pacífica, aquello habría sido un daño increíble para la cartera de Diper, pero para fortuna del chico, aquello fue apenas previsible. Con la enorme cantidad de ropa y zapatos que llevaban, les fue imposible regresar a pie a su casa, y tuvieron que tomar un taxi para este propósito. Al regresar a casa, obviamente llamó la atención que ellos llegaron con una cantidad descomunal de cosas nuevas, y Mabel tranquilizó a su madre diciéndole que todo fue prácticamente regalado, por lo que no tendría que regresarle nada del coste como le había prometido.

Cenaron con sus padres, aunque Mabel tenía una cosa importante que hacer, por lo que lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo. Al regresar a su habitación tuvo que acomodar toda su ropa nueva, mientras Diper se preparaba para dormir (que llegó rato después). La chica quería estar libre para poder hacer lo que quería sin tener nada de interrupciones. Cuando acabó ya no podía aguantar más, y tomó su celular para mandarle un celular a Pacífica.

"¡Hola amiga!, ¿Cómo te va?, ¡Gracias por el regalo!, ¡Me encantó!"

Y enviar. Mabel se quedó mirando a la pantalla, como si esperase una respuesta automática de parte de Pacífica.

\- Quizá deba preguntarle si usa WhatsApp, es más rápido hablar así- dijo para sí Mabel al ver que Pacífica no contestaba (15 segundos después de haber mandado su mensaje).

Ariel y las demás chicas no paraban de preguntarle cómo era la nueva tienda, qué conjuntos ofrecía, y en general qué había comprado; cuando les contó que había recibido un 90% de descuento en su compra, ninguna de ellas le podía creer, y Mabel se lamentó de no tener con qué demostrarles, aunque aquello no la distraía de su pensamiento inicial. Pacífica no le había contestado aún, y eso la estaba empezando a deprimir.

\- Ya me voy a dormir- anunció Diper cansado, acostándose en su cama.

\- Descansa Dip- respondió Mabel sin despegar la mirada de su celular-. "Quizá no ha checado su celular, o tal vez lo tiene en silencio…"

Mabel seguía hablando con sus amigas, cada vez con menos ánimos viendo las fotos que Ariel publicaba de sus vacaciones, cuando de pronto una notificación le dio un exalto enorme. ¡Era un mensaje de ella!

"Lo siento, estaba tomando una ducha. Sabía que te gustaría el regalo, espero algo en compensación".

¿Qué podría darle ella? No se le ocurría algo que fuera equivalente al grandioso regalo que Pacífica le había dado, y también le llegaba a su mente la duda de cómo había hecho para conseguir algo así. La tienda lucía demasiado prestigiosa como para andar regalando esa clase de cosas a la ligera.

Una nueva notificación la sacó de su trance abruptamente. Era Pacífica desde WhatsApp (al menos eso le quitaba una duda).

P: ¿Estás libre mañana?

M: Si, no tengo planes y me aburro en casa.

P: Perfecto, entonces salgamos mañana, no quiero estar encerrada.

M: ¡Entonces salgamos! Somos un par de chicas jóvenes, tenemos mucho que podemos hacer.

P: Soy relativamente nueva en esta ciudad, así que no conozco mucho más que el centro comercial, un club, mi casa y unos cuantos lugares más.

M: Nunca he estado en un club, pero hay muchos lugares divertidos en la ciudad, eso déjamelo a mí.

P: Jeje, eres divertida Mabel, y cualquier lugar es bueno excepto el centro comercial.

M: Cierto, no me dijiste por qué estabas escapando de ese lugar.

Pacífica tardó un par de minutos antes de contestar de nuevo. Mabel parecía haber perdido la habilidad de parpadear cada que esperaba la llegada de una respuesta de Pacífica.

P: Tenía que irme, es algo personal.

M: Oh vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea, ahora somos amigas.

P: No puedo contarte, no insistas.

Aquella contestación había sido demasiado cortante. Aunque quería saberlo, Mabel sabía que si insistía podría molestarla, y no quería tener problemas con su nueva amiga.

M: Lo siento Paz.

P: ¿Paz?

M: Suena bonito, es un diminutivo de tu nombre.

P: Lo dudo, suena nombre de un perro o algún ave.

M: ¡Claro que no!, suena lindo y es más fácil de decir que tu nombre completo.

P: Entonces tú serías Maby.

M: Eso suena como niña pequeña,

P: A veces actúas como tal, por eso te llamaré Maby.

M: Entonces yo te llamaré Paz.

P: Bueno Maby, debo dormirme ya, te veo mañana en la estación de autobuses que está a dos cuadras del centro comercial.

M: ¿A qué hora?

P: A las 2, estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.

M: Muy bien, ¡sueña con cerditos!

P: ¿Por qué cerditos?, eres una chica muy peculiar.

M: ¡Los cerditos son adorables!, tienen colita y hacen oink, dime qué hay más hermoso que eso.

P: Una llama tal vez, tienen un hermoso pelaje.

M: Jaja bueno, tú quédate con la llama y yo con el cerdito.

P: Ya no sé de qué estamos hablando, estás loca.

M: Es más bonito así, soy la oveja adorable de la familia.

P: La oveja loca de la familia, bueno ya debo dormir, mañana será otro día, descansa Maby.

M: Descansa Paz, ¡TE QUIERO!

Y Pacífica apareció desconectada tan pronto como leyó el último mensaje. Mabel no le dio mucha importancia, al final la vería el día siguiente. Aunque trataba de guardar silencio para no despertar a su hermano, se sentía muy emocionada, y comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama abrazando su peluche de cerdo. No entendía por qué, pero el hecho de verla específicamente a ella le causaba una felicidad que pocas veces había sentido con sinceridad. Terminó de contestar a sus amigas, cargó su celular para evitar algún contratiempo antes de ver a su amiga, y se dispuso a dormir.

Por la mañana, Mabel de despertó temprano para meterse a bañar. Diper le pidió que le dejara entrar primero para tener algo de agua caliente, pero ella necesitaba estar bien presentable para su salida con Pacífica, y eso le tomaría su tiempo. Un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul marino y unas sandalias de piso fueron su elección para ese anhelado día, también podría llevar unos lentes de sol. Bajó para comer algo antes de irse, aunque no quería llegar tarde a su salida con Pacífica.

Al verla sus padres se impresionaron, y claro, pensaron mal.

\- ¿A dónde vas así hija? - le preguntó su padre aprensivo.

\- Saldré con una amiga, y hace algo de calor por eso me puse esto- respondió Mabel sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Estás muy destapada hija, ponte algo diferente- le ordenó su padre.

\- Pero papá, me estaré muriendo de calor- rogó Mabel con su voz inocente-. Por favor, prometo regresar temprano.

\- No es no hija, ya dije- dijo inamovible su padre, entonces Mabel puso mirada de inocente, para tratar de convencerlo-. Dije no- siguió él firme, pero cada vez sintiendo el poder de la mirada de Mabel-. Vas muy…- Mabel se inclinaba más y más a su costado, aumentando el efecto de su mirada-… ¡Bien!, pero te quiero aquí antes de que anochezca.

\- Gracias papá- agradeció Mabel abrazándolo.

Su madre solo se limitó a reír al ver la escena, de antemano sabía que la chica era una experta para convencerlo. Diper bajó unos minutos después, molesto con Mabel por no dejarle nada de agua caliente, y compartiendo el pensamiento de su padre de que Mabel iba muy destapada.

Salió temprano, no quería llegar tarde. Estaba muy al pendiente de su celular por si Pacífica le decía algo, pero de las tantas notificaciones que tenía ninguna era de ella. Mabel tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera arreglando, por lo que no le dio importancia a ese detalle, y siguió hacia su destino.

Llegó media hora antes de tiempo, pero no era problema. No quería ver a su amiga con la frente llena de sudor y jadeante, por lo que ese tiempo lo aprovechó para descansar y aclimatarse. De nuevo checó su celular, pero aún nada; para matar el tiempo siguió platicando con sus amigas, y entraba el tópico que su cumpleaños sería muy pronto, algo que ella casi olvidaba.

Mabel esperaba impaciente. Aún quedaban 15 minutos para la hora, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por verla. Su look era fresco, y su cabello estaba muy arreglado. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que estaba tan ansiosa por reunirse con alguien, ni siquiera con su ex, que lo quería tanto, había sentido esa emoción.

Al fin, al cabo de un par de minutos más, se divisó a lo lejos el deportivo de Pacífica, y Mabel se levantó de golpe de la banca para recibirla. La rubia se detuvo frente a ella, y la invitó a entrar.

\- Me alegro de verte- le dijo Pacífica saludándola sonriente-. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, y no tenía idea de qué ponerme.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de venir? - le reclamó Mabel entrando al auto, pero sin dejar de sonreír-. Yo no me había emocionado tanto en mi vida, gracias Pacífica.

Pacífica entonces se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mabel, no supo si de agradecimiento, o de emoción, pero al alejarse un poco, se le veía sonrojada.

\- Bien, vamos- dijo Pacífica arrancando el carro, aún con la cara roja, y se puso unos lentes de sol.

Mabel no dejaba de sonreír, estaba lista para pasar el mejor día de sus vacaciones con su nueva amiga.

\- ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer Paz? - preguntó Mabel ansiosa-. Tanto que podemos hacer que no se me ocurre por dónde empezar.

\- No lo sé, si te soy sincera no tengo nada planeado- confesó Pacífica sinceramente, su rubor había bajado levemente-. Como te digo no conozco mucho esta ciudad, y solo quería salir contigo…- dicho esto, su rubor volvió a aumentar-… Cierto, te llevaré al club, es un lugar con buena música.

\- Pensé que solo abrían de noche- dijo Mabel pensativa.

\- No este, está abierto todo el día- contestó Pacífica encogiéndose de hombros-. Así más gente puede disfrutar, de todas las edades.

\- Me parece bien, vamos- aceptó Mabel muy animada.

Mabel no dejaba de ver a Pacífica, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo al fin Pacífica con gesto de incomodidad, aunque una sonrisa estaba luchando por asomarse en su rostro.

\- Te queda muy bien ese conjunto, solo eso- respondió Mabel con sinceridad.

\- Yo lo sé, soy hermosa- admitió Pacífica con tono egocéntrico-. Aunque tú no te ves nada mal- agregó casi susurrando.

\- Soy sexy- agregó Mabel orgullosa de sí misma.

Ambas chicas rieron, ese día era para ellas. Solo diversión, sin importar nada más.

Llegaron al club. Un vistoso letrero de neón hacía evidente ese hecho (la palabra "Pacific" en distintas tonalidades). A Mabel le llamó la atención que, a pesar de la hora, había gente esperando para entrar. Pacífica estacionó enfrente del lugar; ambas chicas bajaron, y la rubia caminó hasta la entrada junto con Mabel. Al verla llegar el guardia, la dejó pasar sin más, provocando molestia por las personas que estaban esperando para entrar.

\- Vaya, hay mucha gente- le dijo Mabel a Pacífica al oído, hablando lo más fuerte que podía por el ruido de la música y la gran cantidad de gente que había-. No sabía que este lugar estaba en Piedmont.

\- Técnicamente estamos ya en Oakland- le aclaró Pacífica hablando igual de fuerte, tratando de caminar entre la gente-. A este lugar viene gente de todo el condado.

\- Pero te dejaron entrar sin más, ¿por qué? - preguntó Mabel con curiosidad.

Caminar entre el lugar era demasiado complicado, por lo que Mabel tomó la mano de Pacífica para evitar perderla; Mabel sintió como Pacífica se estremecía al sentir la mano de su amiga, e incluso podía sentir un leve temblor en la rubia.

Subieron unas escaleras, hasta un balcón donde había unos sillones de cuero negro y unas mesas, divididas en unos cubículos. En uno de ellos había un mesero esperándolas, ya que al ver a Pacífica se inclinó con respeto.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo señorita N…?

\- Yo nada, ¿y tú Maby? - interrumpió Pacífica.

\- No lo sé, algo para beber quizá- inquirió Mabel confundida.

\- Un par de jugos de naranja solamente- pidió con amabilidad Pacífica.

A pesar de la música, en ese lugar era más fácil hablar. Las chicas se sentaron en los sillones. Mabel rápidamente sacó su celular, y acercó su mejilla a la de Pacífica.

\- Tengo que tomar una foto para rememorar esto- dijo Mabel con júbilo, y preparó su celular para tomar una foto de ambas.

Pacífica sonrió como pudo, pero su cara estaba completamente roja, en contraste a la expresión de Mabel.

Mabel no dejaba de ver todo el lugar, nunca había estado en un sitio de esos. La música, la iluminación, todas las personas bailando en la parte baja, era una experiencia nueva.

\- Vengo aquí cada que tengo tiempo, me ayuda a relajarme- indicó Pacífica con nostalgia.

\- Me gusta mucho este lugar, espero poder venir contigo más seguido- indicó Mabel aún extasiada-. Pero contigo, claro- agregó esto sonriendo a Pacífica.

La rubia sonrió de vuelta, entonces suspiró, y su gesto cambió a uno de mayor seriedad.

\- Lo siento por lo de anoche Maby, no quería sonar ruda contigo- se disculpó Pacífica.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Mabel sin comprender.

\- A cuando me preguntaste del centro comercial, y que te dije que era personal y que no podía contarte- le recordó Pacífica en tono irónico.

\- Ah eso, descuida, tú tienes tus motivos para no decirme- la calmó Mabel sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-. No quería tener problemas contigo, por eso ya no pregunté más.

\- Sabes, tu eres la primera amiga con la que me siento así- confesó Pacífica-. Siento que en serio puedo contarte todo, y que puedo confiar en ti para lo que sea, pero para mí es algo nuevo, y en cierta forma, es una sensación de pánico.

\- Eso es triste- dijo Mabel tomándola de las manos-. No tener en quién confiar, debe ser triste, pero, aquí estoy Paz, y haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, no importa lo que sea- agregó Mabel mirándola a los ojos sinceramente.

Pacífica desvió la mirada, de tantas veces que ese día esa chica la había hecho sonreír, harían que esa sonrisa se tatuara en su rostro permanentemente.

\- Este lugar es mío- comenzó Pacífica decidida-. Por eso el guardia nos dejó pasar sin más, fue un regalo de mis padres para poderme relacionar con "gente de mi clase".

\- Vaya, el mayor regalo de mis padres fue mi celular- dijo Mabel con un poco de envidia en su voz-. Pero, ¿de tu clase?, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, mi familia es del tipo poderoso, monetariamente hablando, y por eso quieren que su hija crezca de una manera, aunque a veces me hace sentir fuera de lugar.

\- Tú pareces una chica muy amable- indicó Mabel-. Es más, no me cabe duda que lo eres.

\- No siempre lo fui- confesó Pacífica con pánico-. En el fondo también soy del tipo de chica avariciosa, egoísta, engreída…

\- ¡Claro que no! - la detuvo Mabel con molestia-. No eres así Paz, no te atormentes por nada.

\- Aún no me conoces- la contradijo Pacífica, con resignación en su rostro-. Te vas a enterar tarde o temprano de quién soy en realidad, y poco a poco te alejarás.

\- ¿Y si no? - preguntó Mabel inamovible a su convicción- ¿Entonces podré llamarte mi mejor amiga?

Pacífica rió levemente.

\- Si no, quizá seas más que solo eso- agregó casi susurrando, un susurro que se perdió entre la música del lugar.

 **(Título anterior: Mi nueva amiga.**

 **Avance: 14-26-25-22-15 11-12-9 21-18-13 7-22-13-23-9-26 7-9-26-25-26-17-12).**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	4. (Preview) Capítulo 03

\- Entonces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrarles que puedes- le espetó Mabel levantándola del sillón, tomándola de las manos.

\- Pero, al hacerlo solo les demuestro que siempre pueden hacer y deshacer las cosas a su voluntad, y que yo...

\- No Paz, no haces eso- la interrumpió Mabel mirándola fijamente a los ojos- lo que les demuestras es que Pacífica no es una chica fácil, y que no importa los obstáculos que te pongan, tu siempre te vas a levantar, más fuerte que antes.

Pacífica sonrió ampliamente, y apretó fuerte las manos de Mabel.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - dijo Pacífica casi llorando de felicidad-. Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes, quizá mi vida habría sido más sencilla.


	5. Capítulo 03: Ivhklmhzyrorwzwvh

**(No sé qué decir *hermosa y sensual música de elevador salvaje aparece*).**

La música seguía sonando cada vez más movida y alegre, mientras las dos chicas seguían charlando, ahora de otros temas como sus gustos de ropa (Mabel hizo pie en cada pieza que había comprado el día anterior).

\- Y bueno, gracias a ti el gasto fue muy mínimo- le agradeció Mabel recordando el gran regalo que su nueva amiga le había dado.

\- No hay problema, de igual manera no lo iba a usar, así que mejor le dieras un buen uso a que se desgastara en mi guantera- le explicó Pacífica sonriente, pero nostálgica.

\- Y vaya que le dí un buen uso, aunque por un momento a mi hermano casi le da un ataque al ver la gran cantidad de cosas que estaba comprando- se burló Mabel con triunfo en su voz-. Bueno, se lo merece, estuvo a punto de dejarme sola en la fila, pero no se lo iba a permitir, y gracias a eso conocí a una gran amiga.

\- Gracias Mabel, aunque exageras, no soy tan buena- contradijo Pacífica desviando la mirada-. Ya te lo dije, en el fondo soy egocéntrica, egoísta, vanidosa y avariciosa.

\- Pues no me pareces nada de eso- contradijo Mabel con calma-. La manera que me has tratado no tiene nada que ver con lo que me acabas de decir, al contrario, me pareces muy amable y gentil.

\- Venga Mabel, no digas esas cosas- la regañó Pacífica sonrojándose.

Mabel rió al ver el gesto apenado de la rubia, y esta seguía sin mirarla, aunque una leve sonrisa comenzaba a asomar en su rostro.

\- Nunca había conocido hasta hoy una persona tan buena como tú- comentó Pacífica mirando al fin a Mabel-. Apenas me conoces, y ya me has ayudado dos veces.

\- ¿Dos veces? - repitió Mabel sin comprender.

\- Si, una cuando me ayudaste a salir del centro comercial, a pesar de no saber por qué ni quién era yo, y ahora...- hizo una pausa mirando al vacío, como si buscara las palabras correctas-... nunca he tenido una amiga como tú, por eso me alegra saber que puedo contar con alguien para lo que sea.

Mabel sólo tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, haciendo más grande la sonrisa de Pacífica, entonces suspiró y de nuevo su mirada se centró en Mabel.

\- Como ves, vengo de una familia demasiado importante, y gracias a eso he vivido muy tranquilamente, sin tener ninguna necesidad, pero recientemente mi padre me ha querido comprometer con un tipo mayor que yo, todo por un estúpido trato económico- la mano de Pacífica se apretó, y su mirada cambió a una de rabia-. Me trató como si fuera una cabeza de ganado, pero no me dejé, le dije que jamás aceptaría algo así, y fue cuando mis problemas empezaron. Mi padre me dijo que tendría que trabajar en uno de sus tantos negocios para que me diera cuenta del tipo de vida que me esperaba si me negaba a su petición... Por eso tenía que huir ayer, escapé del trabajo, unas chicas me ayudaron para ello.

\- ¿Hoy también tenías que ir? - preguntó Mabel con preocupación, y la rubia sólo asintió.

\- No sé si estoy haciendo bien o mal, no me interesa, sólo quiero demostrarles que no soy un objeto que pueden mover a su antojo- agregó Pacífica con seguridad-. Ellos creen que mi vida depende de ellos y que no puedo valerme sola.

\- Entonces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrarles que puedes- le espetó Mabel levantándola del sillón, tomándola de las manos.

\- Pero, al hacerlo solo les demuestro que siempre pueden hacer y deshacer las cosas a su voluntad, y que yo...

\- No Paz, no haces eso- la interrumpió Mabel mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Lo que les demuestras es que Pacífica no es una chica fácil, y que no importa los obstáculos que te pongan, tu siempre te vas a levantar, más fuerte que antes.

Pacífica sonrió ampliamente, y apretó fuerte las manos de Mabel.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - dijo Pacífica casi llorando de felicidad-. Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes, quizá mi vida habría sido más sencilla.

\- Bueno ahora que te conocí hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

Antes de que Pacífica pudiera alegar algo más, Mabel la arrastró hasta el centro de la pista de baile, ahí se dejó llevar por la música, alentando a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo. Ambas chicas se perdieron en sus emociones, dejándose llevar por la música. No existía nada a su alrededor, solo ellas dos. Se miraron fijamente, sonriendo, sintiendo una alegría diferente a la habitual, era como si esa mirada las conectara emocionalmente, como si sus corazones latieran a un mismo ritmo, marcado por la música a su alrededor. Al verse a los ojos, todos sus problemas parecían esfumarse, y Pacífica sentía que, por primera vez, era realmente feliz, y ahora, bailaba cada vez más cerca de Mabel, tomándola de las manos.

La noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado, y el ambiente era fresco. Pacífica llevaba de regreso a Mabel a su casa, a pesar de que ella no quería molestarla, la diversión se les había ido de las manos y ahora pasaban de las 9.

\- Lo siento Mabel, espero no tengas problemas en tu casa- se disculpó Pacífica con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, mi papá probablemente esté molesto por que llego tarde, pero se le pasa rápido- la calmó Mabel sin dejar de sonreír-. No me arrepiento de nada, este día ha sido increíble, muchas gracias Paz.

\- Muchas gracias a ti Maby, ahora ya me siento decidida, y sé lo que tengo que hacer- le agradeció Pacífica con sinceridad-. A partir de mañana dejaré de huir, y regresaré a trabajar, les voy a demostrar que puedo hacerlo.

\- Sabes, yo también he tomado una decisión- comenzó Mabel reclinándose en su asiento-. Estas vacaciones han sido demasiado para mi corazón, y sinceramente he querido cambiar de aires, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, aunque ahora todo está más que claro- Pacífica se detuvo en un semáforo, y Mabel aprovechó eso para tomar la mano de la rubia-. Voy a ayudarte a superar esto, supongo que sería bueno para mi trabajar por una vez en mi vida.

Pacífica tardó unos segundos en entender lo que Mabel había querido decir, y al hacerlo, su mirada no fue menos que de asombro, abriendo muy grandes los ojos, y su cara se sonrojó (de nuevo).

\- No tienes que molestarte… yo puedo sola…

\- Yo sé que puedes- afirmó Mabel con calma-. Pero, también sé que las cosas serían un poco más sencillas si tienes una ayuda, ¿no crees?

Pacífica no cabía en su asombro al ver la madurez de sus palabras. No se podía creer que aquello estaba pasando, incluso había olvidado dónde se encontraba (pero un "amable" conductor le recordó desde atrás de ella que estaba en una intersección, y que la luz de la misma había cambiado a verde hacía unos instantes). La rubia volvió a emprender la marcha, quedándose unos instantes callada, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Primero tendrías que hablarlo con tus padres, no quiero que te metas en problemas por esta decisión- dijo al fin Pacífica, sin poder ocultar su alegría.

\- No te preocupes por eso, soy una experta convenciendo a mis padres- dijo con orgullo Mabel, volviendo a su tono efusivo de siempre-. Aunque tendría que decirles dónde voy a trabajar, cosa que tampoco me has dicho.

Pacífica suspiró levemente, había olvidado ese detalle.

\- El negocio donde mis padres quieren que trabaje, es el mismo del cupón que te regalé.

Mabel se quedó pensando unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo más rápido que pudo lo que su amiga le acababa de confesar. Al final, su cara fue de asombro al entenderlo al fin (un par de cuadras antes de llegar a su casa).

Pacífica dejó a Mabel en la puerta de su casa, y ambas se despidieron con un muy largo abrazo, aunque pronto se volverían a ver, parecía que no lo harían en años.

Al fin Mabel salió del auto de Pacífica, y la rubia emprendió su retirada. Ahora Mabel solo tenía que convencer a sus padres, y aunque sabía que no sería tarea fácil (dado que ya había incumplido con el llegar temprano), podría hacerlo de alguna manera.

Al entrar a su casa pasó lo que se esperaba. Su padre estaba a un paso de irla a buscar, aunque no tenía idea de a dónde, y al verla llegar no lo hizo precisamente con alegría.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó aprensivo su padre-. Te dije que regresaras antes de que oscureciera.

\- Lo siento, se me fue el día, pero una amiga me trajo hasta aquí en su carro- se excusó Mabel manteniendo lo más bajo posible la cabeza, aceptando el regaño de su padre-. No quería que pasara en serio, no se repetirá de nuevo.

\- Eso espero- finiquitó su padre ya más relajado-. Anda cena algo, te estábamos esperando.

Mabel le dio un abrazo a su padre; aunque fuera serio y se la pasará regañándola, sabía que en el fondo era porque la quería, y ella a él también.

En efecto, los tres la estaban esperando para cenar, y al terminar (y para ganar puntos extra) Mabel se ofreció para ayudar a su madre a limpiar todo. Cuando todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, Mabel sabía que era el momento justo de decirles lo que pensaba (aunque su madre ya deducía que algo pasaba).

\- Mamá, papá, quiero hablar con ustedes un momento- dijo al fin Mabel, tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad posible. Sus padres la miraron con calma, aunque su padre tenía una leve mirada de desapruebo (quizá pensando algo diferente)-. Verán, estas vacaciones me he dedicado a descansar y a salir con mis amigas, pero creo que sería momento de hacer algo productivo, hacer algo bueno con mi tiempo libre, que a la vez me ayude en mi futuro.

\- ¿Algo como qué hija? - preguntó su padre sin aligerar su rostro.

\- Bueno, específicamente tener un trabajo, con el cual aprender lo que es la responsabilidad y el ganar dinero a base de esfuerzo, creo que me vendría bien hacerlo.

\- Simplemente no- respondió su padre con firmeza-. Tener trabajo es una enorme responsabilidad, y no creo que puedas sobrellevar una carga así.

\- Pero no hay mejor manera de poderlo aprender que con práctica, eso me ayudaría mucho, y además podría contribuir a los gastos del hogar.

\- Yo opino lo mismo- dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Diper-. Mabel es muy terca, ya deben saber que nada de lo que digamos la hará cambiar de opinión, pero creo que el trabajar le ayudará a madurar y a aprender muchas cosas.

Tanto Mabel como sus padres no despegaron la vista del chico mientras se explicaba, sin poderse creer que fuera él quien estuviera a favor de la alocada idea de su hermana gemela. Mabel por su parte no sabía si debía agradecerle enteramente, o debía reclamarle el hecho de llamarla terca, aunque sabía que eso le había ayudado bastante.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que vas a trabajar? - dijo derrotado su padre.

\- En la tienda Northwest, una amiga me ayudará a entrar, pero primero tenía que pedirles permiso- respondió Mabel emocionada al sentirse ganadora.

Diper suspiró con fastidio, aunque ya se lo esperaba, era lo menos que se esperaría de su hermana.

\- ¿De qué…?

\- Es una tienda de ropa- le respondió Diper a su padre rápidamente-. La misma que fuimos a ver ayer, aunque no me extraña que te la hayas arreglado para hacerte amiga de alguien que trabaja ahí.

\- No tienes idea- respondió Mabel casi en un susurro, como si fuera una travesura que solo ella conocía-. Ya me conoces, me encanta hacer nuevos amigos.

\- ¿Y cuándo empiezas a trabajar? - preguntó Diper con curiosidad.

\- Tengo que preguntarle a ella, pero lo más probable es que sea mañana mismo- respondió Mabel recordando que tenía que hablar con ella-. Voy a mi habitación a hablar con ella, muchas gracias.

Mabel terminó la plática abrazando a sus padres, e incluso a Diper (se lo debía por haberla ayudado) y regresó corriendo a su habitación. Tan solo al cerrar la puerta, ya había sacado su celular y marcó a su amiga, esperando que le contestase, cosa que le contestase rápido, cosa que pasó en el primer tono.

\- Vaya, eso fue rápido, ¿qué te dijeron tus padres? - preguntó Pacífica ansiosa.

\- Si me dieron permiso- respondió Mabel emocionada, ya no podía contenerse más-. Pero quieren saber cuándo empezaría.

\- Podría ser desde mañana, pero tienes que levantarte temprano para poder hablar con la encargada, y preparar todo… a las 10 sería buena hora- le explicó Pacífica, aunque tratando de sonar seria, no podía ocultar su emoción-. Así que ve a dormir ya, o te quedarás dormida.

\- Está bien, tú también ve a dormir, mañana seremos tú y yo contra el mundo- comentó Mabel saltando de alegría-. Buenas noches Paz.

\- Buenas noches Maby, gracias por todo.

Ambas chicas colgaron, y Mabel se metió de un brinco en la cama, proponiéndose a dormir, entonces recordó que aún no se había cambiado, por lo que se levantó de un salto y buscó en su armario su pijama, entonces miró toda su ropa pensando en qué sería correcto llevar en su primer día, aunque al final terminara usando un uniforme. Todo aquello la emocionaba sobre manera, y no podía esperar a que diera la hora de irse.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Quien soy en realidad.**

 **Avance: 22-15 26-13-8-18-26-23-12 14-26-8 18-13-23-22-8-22-26-23-12 26-15 21-18-13 26-11-26-9-22-24-22 23-22 13-6-22-5-12).**

 **De nuevo subiré una imagen con los siguientes capítulos en mi twitter, síganme.**


	6. (Preview) Capítulo 04

\- ¿Qué pasa Diper?, te dije que no me llamaras mientras...

\- ¡¿Quién demonios es Armando?! - la interrumpió Diper claramente molesto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿cómo sabes de él?

\- Estuvo aquí en la casa hace un momento- le reprendió Diper arrastrando las palabras-. Estás en muy graves problemas, papá lo atendió, y no tienes idea de cómo se puso... ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando Mabel?, ¿por qué demonios me ocultaste algo así?... Sabes que pude haberte defendido, pude haberte ayudado de alguna forma, si me lo hubieras dicho antes.


End file.
